Elsa's Little Snow Angel
by hrrfanfictionmaker
Summary: inspired by frozen daughter fanfictions i decided to make my own one with my OC harriet
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1-welcome home harriet

it's been 3 years since anna and elsa along with the help of kristoff, olaf and sven had the most dangerous adventure to save Arendelle from an icy spell and defeat the evil hans

3 years later anna got married to kristoff and elsa decided that she should have a child of her own so anna decided to take her to a far away orphanage where elsa adopted a 4 year old girl named harriet who's parents disappeared after she was born

elsa and anna then returned to their castle home with harriet being carried by elsa

elsa: welcome home harriet

anna: do you like it

harriet was too sleepy to answer since the trip home was very long

elsa: oh sounds like someone was a bit too tired on the way home

harriet began to stir

anna: oh well looks like she's awake now

she strokes harriet's hair

anna: morning pumpkin it's me your auntie anna

elsa: and me your mommy

harriet: (yawns) hi mommy auntie anna

anna: (smiles) that's my niece

then kristoff and olaf came in just as elsa put harriet down on the floor

anna: hey honey

kristoff: hey honey so is this the girl elsa adopted

elsa: yes her name is harriet

harriet: (shyly) hi

kristoff: hey young lady

olaf: she looks beautiful

anna: yes the orphanage manager told us that her parents dropped her off in the orphanage and never came back so we decided to adopt her

elsa: he still did not know where harriet's parents went though

kristoff: well always good to have a new face around here

harriet then smiled

olaf: wow she must be very happy

anna: I guess she is

elsa: come on anna we have to take harriet for a tour around the castle

anna: you got it see ya guys

kristoff: later

olaf: bye

elsa: come on sweetheart

elsa then took harriet into the castle hallway so elsa and anna would begin harriet's tour

in the next chapter: harriet and anna play a game together while elsa is doing her queen duties


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2-hide and seek

it was Tuesday in the kingdom of Arendelle and elsa was in the throne room doing her queen duties when her adopted daughter harriet came to her

harriet: mommy

elsa: yes sweetheart

harriet: can we play a game together

elsa: sorry harriet mommy has to do some important work

harriet: but i'm bored

elsa: I know darling i'll play with you later okay

harriet: okay

harriet walked out of the throne room and into the hallway where she bumped into anna

anna: oh hi harri-boo

harriet: hi auntie anna

anna then got a concern look on her face and kneeled to harriet's size putting a hand on her shoulder

anna: what's wrong

harriet: well I can't play with mommy because she has some important work

anna: aww poor thing hey wanna play a game together

harriet: really

anna: sure I don't have work to do

harriet jumped up and down in excitement

harriet: what game should we play

anna: how about hide and seek

harriet: okay

anna: alright you go hide and i'll try to find you

harriet: okay

she then went off to find a hiding spot and anna covered her eyes

anna: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

she uncovered her eyes

anna: ready or not here I come

she then went to find harriet who has hiding in her bedroom in the closet

anna: oh little harri-boo i'm coming to find you

anna then went upstairs to harriet's room

anna: now if I were harriet where would I be

she looked under the bed no harriet

she looked in the toy chest no harriet

then she looked in the closet there was harriet

anna: found you

harriet: (laughs) yeah auntie anna you did

anna then picked her up and spun while harriet was laughing then both of them landed on the bed laughing

harriet: that was fun

anna: I had a feeling you would say that

elsa then came into harriet's room

elsa: (smiles) well I can see that you found something to do whilist I was working

harriet sits up on the bed

harriet: yeah mommy we played hide and seek

elsa: I see can I play

harriet: sure

anna then sits up on the bed

anna: we could always use an extra player

elsa: okay

anna and harriet then went to hide while elsa covered her eyes

elsa: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

she uncovered her eyes

elsa: ready or not here I come

she then went to find harriet and anna

in the next chapter: elsa and anna tell harriet the dangerous adventure both of them had years ago


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3-bedtime story

it was a late night in the kingdom of Arendelle and harriet was feeling tired so anna and elsa decide to help her to get ready for sleep

anna was tucking harriet into bed and elsa was getting a bedtime story for her little snow angel

elsa: (finds one) this is a good one

harriet: what is it mommy

elsa: it's an old book about anna and my great adventure

she shows anna and harriet the book

anna: oh yeah (chuckles) I thought we lost the book

elsa: (chuckles) I thought so too

harriet: can you read it mommy

elsa: sure sweetheart anything for my little snow angel

elsa sits down on the bed with anna as harriet covered her body in her blanket

elsa: this story began in the kingdom of Arendelle where auntie anna and I grew up in

anna: yeah I remembered playing in this castle back in the good old days

elsa: way before I was queen you mean

they both chuckle as harriet chuckles too

anna: but did you know harriet I was also falling over head over heels for a very mean guy (shudders) prince hans

harriet: who's prince hans

anna: (ruffles harriet's hair) i'll tell you about him when you're older cupcake I promise

harriet: okay

elsa: during my big step in being queen a big mistake occurred which sent me straight out the door and begin a new life free from everyone

anna: and me, kristoff, sven and olaf had to help her change her mind because Arendelle was in deep deep deep snow

they continue talking about the story and harriet enjoyed every single bit of it

elsa: so I was able to use love to bring Arendelle back to normal and use my powers wisely with a single sentence

harriet: what was the sentence mommy

elsa: don't conceal, feel it and let it go

elsa then creates snow on her finger tip and dabbed a little bit of snow from her finger tip onto harriet's nose

harriet: wow you are amazing mommy

anna: well she does have amazing powers

harriet smiles and then yawns

elsa: (chuckles) looks like someone's feeling a bit tired after hearing that

harriet: yeah goodnight mommy and auntie anna

she then went to sleep as elsa and anna smiled and kissed both of harriet's cheeks

elsa and anna: goodnight harriet

both elsa and anna walked quietly out of harriet's room and closed the door so they woulden't wake up harriet

in the next chapter: anna and olaf are going to teach harriet ice skating


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4-a day of ice skating

one winter evening anna took harriet and olaf outside to go ice skating while elsa watched from the other side to keep an eye on her daughter so she'll see if she has fell and hurt herself

harriet was standing on the ice feeling scared of what would happen if the ice breaks

harriet: I don't think I can do it

anna: it's okay harriet it's okay just take my hand and i'll help you through our ice skating

olaf: i'll be there too little harriet

harriet: but auntie anna i'm scared

anna: don't worry harriet just take a few skates down to us you won't fall

harriet then took a deep breath, closed her eyes and slowly skated from where she was standing to her aunt

when she got there she opened her eyes to see anna smiling and hugging her

anna: see harri-boo you did it

harriet then smiled

olaf: that was so cool harriet

harriet: thanks

anna picked harriet up and held her in her arms

anna: i'm so proud of you harri-boo

then elsa came in skating on her own iceskates made from ice

elsa: i'm proud as well you were very brave

harriet: thanks mommy thanks auntie anna

anna and elsa: your welcome harriet

anna then put harriet down as her, harriet, elsa and olaf continue to ice skate together

in the next chapter: elsa gives harriet a bath with the help of anna


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5-harriet's bath

elsa and anna walked into the washroom

anna was carrying harriet in a towel

elsa: alright harriet ready for your bath

harriet: yes mommy

elsa: okay then

elsa put her gloves on and started the bath water she also checked it just to make sure It wasn't too hot or cold

elsa: it's feels alright

elsa then stops the tap

anna: alright harriet in you go

anna took the towel off harriet and gently put her in the warm water

elsa: how does it feel honey

harriet: it feels nice mommy

elsa: good now let's get that beautiful hair of yours washed

elsa poored a handful of shampoo in her hand, put it into harriet's hair and carefully moved her hands around the scalp washing harriet's hair

anna: (taking a jug of water) close your eyes sweetheart

harriet did so as anna poored water from the jug cleaning harriet's hair

elsa: (taking a bar of soap) now let's clean up that dirty little body

harriet: okay mommy

elsa then washed harriet's body from head to arm to stomech to foot to toe all the while harriet was chuckling because it tickled after the washing up harriet washed the soap off in the water of the bath

elsa: does that feel good my little snowflake

harriet: (smiles) yes mommy and it tickled alot too

elsa: (smiles) i knew you would say that

anna: okay harri-boo mommy and me are just gonna get your bath toys

harriet: okay

anna and elsa then went to get harriet's bath toys

when they returned they gave harriet her bath toys

harriet: thanks mommy and auntie anna

elsa: your welcome

while harriet was playing with her rubber duck elsa asked her something

elsa: hey honey I was wondering you have been feeling lonely since you're the only child here

harriet: yeah I guess I am

elsa: well mommy has decided to go back to the orphanage to pick up a sibling for you

harriet: (excited) you are

anna: that's right and me, kristoff, olaf and sven will be taking care of you while she's out

elsa: how about that

harriet was so excited she splashed around in the bath soaking her mother and aunt who were chuckling delightfully

anna: I guess you were excited to hear that

harriet: yes I was

elsa: I think I can arrange an adoption opportunity for your new sibling

harriet: (excited) yay

anna: okay little one bath time is over now

harriet: okay auntie anna

elsa: let's get you all dried up and dressed

harriet: okay

elsa and anna: (smile) that's our girl

elsa picked harriet up and wrapped her in a warm towel and anna and elsa carrying harriet then went to get harriet dressed for the night

in the next chapter: elsa goes down to the orphanage and returns home with a brand new baby brother for harriet (credit for this idea goes to dream1990)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6-newest edition to the family (requested by dream1990)

it was a cold day in the kingdom of Arendelle and harriet was in her room trying to keep warm by putting a blanket over her head

harriet: it's so freezing today

anna then came into harriet's room with a cup of hot chocolate

anna: here you go honey a nice warm cup of hot chocolate

she then gave harriet the cup

harriet: thanks auntie anna

she takes a sip of the hot chocolate as she started to feel the warm sense of it in her body

harriet: auntie anna

anna: yes honey

harriet: when's mommy coming home

anna: as soon as she adopts your new sibling from the orphanage honey

then as if right on cue elsa went into harriet's room carrying a bundled blanket

elsa: hey honey hey anna i'm home

harriet: hi mommy

she then sits next to harriet on the bed as harriet sees elsa holding a sleeping baby boy

harriet: who's that mommy

elsa: (smiles) harriet meet your baby brother ben

harriet: (smiles) he's so cute

anna: (to harriet) he really is angel (to ben) coochie coochie

ben then started to stir awake and sees his new family as he starts to smile and laugh

harriet: I think he likes it here

elsa ruffles harriet's hair

elsa: I think so too my little snow angel

elsa, anna and harriet then smiled at ben cooing at the 3 of them in delight

in the next chapter: harriet helps her mother with ben cause elsa needs all the help she can get


End file.
